The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same
by eec315
Summary: Tori is a normal kid but when she meets the jonas brothers sparks fly between her and Nick. Ok that is a horrible summary but it is a good story... btw a JONAS BROTHERS FANFAC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Meeting You

Nick's POV:

I could barley see, the lights were shining so bright. I remember before the show Joe came up to me and told me to bring my sunglasses but (as usual) I forgot. All the girls were screaming after we sung 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' as our closer. As we took our bow Kevin leaned behind Joe to tell me that this is an amazing crowd, I agreed. After we got off stage we had to meet the fans.

Samantha's POV:

"Come on Tori, we have to get in line" I said.

"Ok I'm coming!" Tori answered in exasperation.

We had backstage passes that Tori's father had gotten for us. When we got to security there was no one else there. I was very surprised. We showed the man who was letting people in with backstage passes .He led us to this room and told us to wait.

"Omj I can't believe we are meeting the Jonas Brothers. It is my dream come true!" I told Tori. 

"I know this is so co-"but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. The Jonas Brothers walked in. I felt like screaming I was so happy. 

Nick's POV:

Joe, Kevin, and I knew we were meeting a couple of fans (most likely girls) to night so we had to go get cleaned up. Then we went to the room. Kevin knocked on the door and opened it. In the room were two girls. One was wearing a light pink top and skinny jean. The other girl was in a black and white ting top that had a white short-sleeve sweater on top with dark skinny jeans. One was two inches taller then the other. Both had dirty blonde hair.

"Hey," Kevin said "how are you?"

"I'm really good," the taller one said who was in pink.

"What are your names?" Joe asked while he shook the taller one's hand.

"I'm Samantha," the taller one said.

"I'm Tori! It is so nice to meet you," she said. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green I have ever seen. She was really pretty and there was a sweet sense to her smile. I nudged Joe.

"What," he whispered; while Kevin was talking to the girls.

"I think I'm crushing on Tori I mean look at her smile and she is pretty and she seems really nice," I replied.

"Nick has a crush…owww go talk to her and be cool about it." I took his advice.

Tori's POV:

Wow, they are nicer than I thought. I think Joe is so cute and really fun. When he was on stage he did a one handed-cartwheel. It was amazing! Kevin seems to talk a lot more then Joe or Nick, which I think is cute. Nick, he seems mysterious to me and I find that adorable.

"So, how'd you like the concert?" Kevin asked.

"It was amazing, I love the way the stage was set up and the lighting was great. Also, nice one handed cartwheel, Joe." I gave Joe a cute little smile which he returned with a laugh. 

"Oh yeah, Nick usually does that but I bugged him until he said I could do it instead," he explained. Nick lightly took my hand and pulled me aside from Samantha, Joe, and Kevin.

"So Tori, where do you guys live?" he asked in a casual tone. 

"Well we live in a town called Wyckoff!" I said in excitement.

"Oh really, we live there too. Why haven't I seen you at school?" he asked.

"Well I go to the all girls private school. Samantha and I met there a few years ago, that is why I go to that school with Samantha." 

"Yeah, we go to public school but we are starting home school next year," he said as he put his hands in him pockets. I thought he was simple and cute.

Normal POV:

"Well do you want to take some pictures?" Joe asked as he made a funny face making Samantha and Kevin laugh. Nick and Tori moved closer to the group for the pictures. Samantha took out her camera and started to take all these random pictures. Both girls had there CD's signed by each boy. When the girls finally left they all gave each other hugs and one last picture of all of them.

Nick's POV:

When the door shut I turned to my brothers with a huge grin on my face "Guess what I did?" I asked them.

"I don't know, made a rocket and went around the world in two seconds?" Joe said with sarcasm in his voice. 

"No Joe, I put my cell phone number in Tori's CD and I wrote call me – Nick. Do you think she will call?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, your Nick Jonas any girl would want your number," Kevin told me. Then there was a knock at the door. It was another fan but that whole night I couldn't stop thinking about Tori even though there was a lot of flirting.

Tori's POV:

When Samantha and I got into the car my father asked me how the concert was, I could barely fit a word in Sam was talking so fast. She never really talked any way she came really quite after her sister died in a car accident. I just sat there thinking how it was like a dream. We put the music on and the CD 'It's About Time' was in we put on Mandy, we sung all the lyrics to the song. We drove in to the drive way (Sam's Mother had dropped her stuff off earlier). We got out the car and ran into the house and into the basement. My house is really big ,we have an indoor pool with a water slide, 4 levels including the basement, and in the basement we have a 72 inch flat screen TV with sorrowed sound and all this technical stuff (which I have no idea what it is for). We loaded the pictures up on my computer and talked and talked and talked about the Jonas Brothers. We finally fell asleep at 4:00 A.M.

It was 11:58 A.M. when we woke up and Sam had to leave at 12:30 P.M. cause of basketball.

"So Sam which Jonas do you like the best?" I asked while the maid (Isabelle) took our plates.

"Umm probably Nick because he is cute and quiet. What about you?" she asked. I thought that Nick is really cute but she will think I'm copping her.

"Joe" I replied. 

"Sam your Father is here for you," Isabelle said. We got to our feet and walked into the entry way.

"Bye, I'll see you on Monday" I told her.

"Yeah, see you then. Bye, thanks for inviting me!"

"Bye good luck at your basketball game," I waved and Isabelle shut the door. I walked in to the basement and I was looking at the stuff I got signed by the Jonas Brothers. I was looking at the CD and took it out to listen to it and there was writing. It said:

Call me (892) 569-1101 Nick

I just stared. Should I call him? What if he doesn't remember me? Well, he did put his number in my CD. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Phone Call

Chapter Two: The Phone Call

Normal POV:

Tori put the phone to her ear and took a deep breath as she heard:

"Please listen to the music while your party is reached; Oh this is an S.O.S don't wanna second guess" Tori started to sing with the music "This is the button line it's true I ga-"

"Hello?" Nick said.

"-ve my all for you oh hello! It is Tori." She said in embarrassment. Tori heard a bang. Nick had fallen out oh his chair with excitement that she actually called and on accident he had pressed the 'end call' button. The annoying dial tone sounded. Tori looked at the phone and saw it said call ended 00:00:23 minutes. She was thinking if he gave me his number and doesn't even want to talk to me he is a jerk.

Nick's POV:

I was on the floor. When I opened my eyes I saw Joe starring at me.

"Well I hope that was something important," he laughed at me.

"No, it was Tori from last night and I hung up on her; she must think I'm so stupid," I told him. I got back up to my feet while Joe left laughing at me. I picked my phone up and looked under resent calls. I got a pen and pencil out of my desk and sat down. I wrote down her number and then dialed it. It was ringing and I smiled.

Normal POV:

Tori's phone went off she looked down at it and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh hey it is Nick" he answered.

"Oh, hey!"

"I'm sorry I hung up on you my brother, well Joe kinda started to wrestle with me and I hit the end button. I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh its ok I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"No it is just my annoying brother. So what's up?"

"Well I'm sitting in my basement in front of the TV, with my laptop on my lap and talking to you!"

"Sweet I'm kinda just talking to you. So what is your family like?" he asked.

"Well I have an older brother who is 18 years old, named Aaron, and he is over protective to me. My Mother is always away for work so I never really see her. My Father is really nice and he works at home." Tori told him "I also have a pet chinchilla named Cady." Nick just laughed at me. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Well I don't know many people that own Chinchillas; actually I don't know any one at all." Nick explained.

"Oh well I am original," Tori said. She thought he was sweet.

"Nick, Come down stairs and help with the chores!" Kevin yelled upstairs to Nick.

"Ok," Nick yelled down stairs. "Hey Tori I have to go but I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you later, just call me, bye," Tori said.

"Ok I will, bye," Nick hung up the phone.

Tori's POV:

I hung up the phone. I can't believe I meet such a nice guy. All the guys I know are jerks, creepy, or just a flirt. If he does call me back that is good; if he doesn't call in two days I will call him. I was thinking about calling Samantha, I mean she did say she likes Nick but she is at a basketball game. My father would be all creped out and start acting weird around me. My brother would never leave me alone. So I'm going to keep it a secret. I turned on the TV to see if anything good is on. I put Disney Channel on. Hannah Montana was on. I ended up watching that and surfing the internet.

Nick's POV:

I walked down stairs with a huge grin on my face. I went into the kitchen Kevin was cleaning the dishes.

"Looks like some ones really happy," Kevin said. All of a sudden Joe came and jumped on to my back.

"Yeah Nicky-Poo has a girlfriend." At the mention of the word girlfriend Kevin jumped and spun around with water flying every where.

"What!? Are you talking about," he asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I just have a crush," I told him.

"You have a crush and you don't tell me! Who is it?" he asked.

"Tori, the girl from the concert," Joe answered before I could say a word.

"Ok I have a crush and I think I'm going to ask her out but don't be to loud I don't want Mom to hear. Remember when Mom found out you had a crush, Joe?" I said. I remember she kept on asking weird questions, what she was like, when she could meet her and when he would ask her out.

"Fine we'll be quiet and Nick can you vacuum this level and Joe can you dust, please." Kevin asked. I looked at Joe, he had a 'do I have to look' on his face. I just nodded and got the vacuum out of the closet. When I was done vacuuming I went back to my room and lay on my bed. After a few minutes my phone went off. I got up and went and looked at my phone. It read: Kara's Cell. Kara is my ex-girlfriend. We broke up because she cheated on me. I thought, should I pick up? Well I should see what she wants.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Nick it's me. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much just chilling." I answered.

"Oh well. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Do you want to?"

"Umm I can't I have plans with my friend. Sorry," I lied.

"Ok, well I will see you tomorrow." She said in disappointment. "Only two days of school left." She said.

"Ok bye." I said.

"Bye, later," she said. I hung up my phone. I had forgotten that we only had two days of school left this year. I looked down at my watch it was 8:00 P.M. I went down stairs and watched Lost but the whole time I thought of Tori and what she was doing. When Lost was over I went back up stairs took a shower and got ready for bed. Then fell asleep very quickly.

Tori's POV:

It was getting late so I turned off the TV and I looked at the clock it said 8:05 P.M. I had been watching TV for four hours. I went upstairs and I made a sandwich which I only ate half of it. Then I went up to my room. My room is really simple every thing is simple. I have every thing pink or purple. All the wood is oak. I also had a few Jonas Brothers posters on the walls. I got ready for bed. I finally got into my bed and started to read the book The Outsiders. After I read three chapters I put the book down and fell asleep.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It's a Date

Chapter Three: It's a Date

Tori's POV:

It has been two days since I had called Nick. Today is Tuesday the last day of school and I still hadn't told anyone about my call with Nick. I got out of bed at 6:30 A.M. I went and got my uniform on and went down stairs. My brother had finished school yesterday so he was making me pancakes.

"Good Morning Sunshine! Are you excited for your last day of school this year?" he asked as he flipped a pancake onto a plate.

"Good Morning. I guess I'm excited for the last day. At least I don't get homework over summer but I don't get to see all my friends five days a week." I told him.

"Well at least we get our schools over party next week. Did you hand out your invitations?"

"Yeah. About every one is coming." I told him. He put two blueberry pancakes on a plate for me. We ate in silence.

"Ok we should head out to school. I'll get the car started." He left the room. I left my dishes on the table knowing that Isabelle would pick it up. When I got into the car we drove off to school.

Nick's POV:

I had finished school yesterday. I slept in till about 10:45 A.M. when I got up I went down stairs and I had some cereal. I went on my computer and I went to see when Tori's school got out. I knew she had school today so I will call her later. It got out at 1:00 P.M. I had to clean my room because I had got it really messy. It took me 2 hours. I then went to find Joe and Kevin to see what they were doing.

"Hey Nick I haven't seen you all day." Joe was playing videogames against Kevin while Frankie watched.

"Yeah I was cleaning my room. I thought it looked messy." I told them.

"Nick your room is never messy. Go! Go! Goooooo!" Joe was yelling at the TV to make the car go fast on the TV.

"Dude, stop yelling! You're hurting my ear. And you will never beat me." Kevin said. Joe stuck his tongue out at him. Frankie and I just laughed.

"I call playing the winner!" Frankie said. We played video games for one hour and a half. I had lost track of time.

Normal POV:

Tori was out of school and she decided it was time to call Nick. She went through her contacts till it came up to Nick J. She pressed the send button on her phone. Nick was playing video games against Joe and was winning. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pressed the pause button on the remote.

"What did you do that for?" Joe asked.

"My phone, Kevin can you take my spot?" I asked Kevin.

"Sure. Ready to lose Joe?" Kevin said.

Nick pressed the answer button on his phone. "Hello!"

"Hey Nick its Tori!" she answered. Nick started to wave his arm (that wasn't holding the phone) and mouthed its Tori. Kevin, Joe, and Frankie looked at me.

"Hey Tori. What's up?"

"Well I got out of school today. So summer has officially started and I'm ready for it!" Tori said in excitement.

"That is so cool. I got out yesterday."

"Yeah, so did my brother. I have to ask you something." Tori said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well every year my parents let Aaron and I have a party for the end of school and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Tori asked.

"That would be great when is it?" Nick asked.

"When is what?" Frankie asked Nick.

"Frankie, we will find out later shhh." Kevin said

"It is Monday. And if you want you can bring your brothers." Tori said.

"Ok I think they will want to come." He said. "Do you want to hang out before, like go to the mall or come to my house and watch a movie?" he asked as he crossed his fingers. Joe gasped.

"Yeah I would like that and I can give you your invitation." She said.

"Ok how about Thursday you can come over and we can hang out and watch a movie." Nick said.

"Ok it's a date."

"It's a date. Bye I'll see you Thursday," he said.

"Bye." Tori hung up her phone.

Nick's POV:

"And that is how Nick Jonas gets a date!" he said to his brothers.

"Nice work Nick. I'm proud." Kevin said.

"Yeah where are you going with her though?" Joe asked.

"Well every year her and her brother, Aaron, have an end of the year party and invited me and said you guys could come if you want?" I told them.

"Sweet this is going to rock." Joe said.

"So who wants to play video games?" Kevin said.

"I do," Nick said with a grin on his face.

"So do I" Joe and Frankie answered. While we played video games I was proud of what I had done today.

Tori's POV:

I started to jump up and down in excitement. Aaron knocked on my door and walked in.

"Why are you so excited?" he asked.

"I just got a date with a really nice boy." I told him forgetting he was my brother I just had to tell someone.

"A date? Like you and him no one else?"

"Yes a date and I'm going to his house. So his two older brothers will be there, so chill" I said.

"I have to meet him I will drop you off at his house and meet him." He said in a stern voice.

"Ok you can drop me off and his name is Nick and one of his older brothers is 18 like you. Also he is coming to our party on Monday, so are his brothers. So please be nice." I told him.

"Do they go to my school?" he asked.

"I think so. There names are Nick who is 15, Joe is 18 and Kevin is 20 he doesn't go to collage." I said.

"I don't know them, but I will soon." He said. He left the room. I fell on to my bed. I picked up my phone to call Samantha, to tell her my news. I hit speed dial 4. It started to ring.

"Hey Tori!" she answered.

"Guess what!"

"I don't know."

"Well I got a date with 'drum roll' Nick Jonas," I told her.

"No way how did that happen?" she asked. So I told her about finding his number and every thing else.

"That is so cool. Well I have to go. I'm happy for you. Bye." She hung up before I could say bye. Was she mad at me? Well I will find out on Monday, but for know I will worry about my date with Nick Jonas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Date

Chapter Four: The Date

Tori's POV:

Nick had called me Wednesdays night to tell me to come over around 3:00 P.M. when I got up my clock said 9:47 A.M. I rolled over to try to go back asleep but it didn't really work so I got out of bed. I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop. I went on to itunes and put on my music the song was What I Go to School For, which made me think of Nick! As the song was playing I went and got my clothes that I would wear to Nick's house. I choose a light blue shirt that was short sleeve and a pare of light skinny jeans. I stared to sing it to the music.

"That's what I go to school for even though it is a real bore you can call me crazy, she is so amazing. That's what I go to school for even thought it is a real bore, girlfriends I've got plenty but she's the one I need, that's what I go to sch-" I turned to face the door it was Aaron. He looked horrible. "Hey, good morning?"

"Your music is way too loud and now I'm up so I'm not happy!" Aaron said. I hate when he isn't happy he gets in a mood.

"I'm so sorry. I'll turn the music down." I told him. He turned around and left the room. I decided to play safe and just turn off my music. After my shower I got dressed and went downstairs and had two pieces of toast sitting on a plate. I only could finish one. I went upstairs to my room. I straightened my hair. I thought about putting make up on but I never do and he liked me with out it so I didn't. I looked at my clock, it read 2:00 P.M. Only one and a half hours left. I went on to my computer and watched videos on line and talked to Megan and Rachel. After an hour of that I got up and checked my hair in the mirror. I went down stairs and listened to my ipod until 3:15 when Aaron and I got in the car. We drove in silence.

Nick's POV:

I got up about 10:08 A.M. I took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing a green polo and a pear of jeans. I went downstairs to find that Mom had got me Lucky Charms (my favorite). I had a bowl.

"Hey Nick ready for your big day?" Kevin had walked through the door and Joe walked in behind him.

"I hope so, and I need the TV room so we can watch a movie. Is that cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I will come in time to time to check on you," Joe said and winked at me.

"I'm going to go clean it so it looks nice." I told them.

"Oh yeah that is cool. See you later." Kevin said. I walked in to the TV room. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There were a few blankets on the floor, and it needed to be vacuumed. I folded the blankets up and got the vacuum out. When I was done vacuuming it was 3:00 P.M. I went back upstairs to make sure my room was presentable. It was fine. I just needed to make my bed. I heard the door bell and knew she was here.

Normal POV:

Tori and Aaron were standing out side the door to the Jonas residence house. Tori rang the door bell. When the door opened Nick was standing there.

"Hey, come on in," Nick said. Tori walked in first and Aaron followed.

"Hello Nick it is so good to see you," Tori said as she looked around. "This is my brother Aaron. Aaron this is Nick!"

"Hey man it is so nice to meet you," Nick said as he shook Aaron's hand.

"Yeah I guess it is nice to meet you." He said. There was an awkward moment when Aaron starred at Nick. Luckily Joe and Kevin came into the room.

"Oh hey! It is nice to see you again Tori," Kevin said.

"It's nice to see you too Kevin." Tori gave him a smile. "This is my older brother, Aaron."

"Hey, I'm Joe" as he shook his hand. Tori took a look at Nick he was looking at her too. She gave him a smile which he returned.

"It is so nice to meet you. I should get going, and make sure Tori doesn't cause trouble," Aaron said. Tori went and hugged him good bye.

"Bye Aaron, I'll see you later." Tori told him.

"Hey bye Aaron it was nice seeing you again." Kevin said. Aaron waved and shut the door behind him.

"So do you want a tour of my house?" Nick asked.

"Yeah that would be cool," she answered. He led Tori to the kitchen. Joe and Kevin followed them.

"This is our kitchen! If you didn't know," he said.

"I know the oven, refrigerator, and stove kinda gave it away." I told him. He just laughed at me.

"We are going to our rooms, we will see you later," Kevin said.

"Ok, bye." Tori said and turned around. Joe gave Nick a wink. Nick went over to Tori and lightly touched her hand and led her out a door. Tori looked at her hand then looked up at his eyes and she went with him.

"This is the dinning room" there was an entry way to another room and went through there. "This is our family room where we write songs." He took her through a door and said "This is my favorite room because this is where I watch Kevin beat Joe at video games."

"Wow, your house is so cute!" Tori said but she thought it was a little small but she likes it.

"Do you want to see the upstairs?" he asked.

"Why not, it can't hurt, can it?" she asked. He laughed.

"No it is just bedrooms," he said. He led Tori upstairs. He pointed in to the first door on his left. "This is Joe and Kevin's room." Tori looked in and there were two twin beds, one desk and two night stands.

"It is so simple." Tori said.

"Yeah it is." He pointed to the door on his right. The door was shut. "That is my parent's room."

"Ok…" Tori said. There were two doors left. We walked to the end of the hallway.

"This is my bedroom, I share with Frankie, my younger brother." He pointed to his left. His room was just like Kevin and Joe's room but Tori liked his room better because it wasn't that messy.

"I like your room. It is cute." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Lets go back downstairs and watch a movie." He said. They walked downstairs. Nick led her to the TV room. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Well I like all types of movies. It doesn't bother me." She told him.

"Ok do you want to watch The Village?" he asked, as he held the movie up.

"I've never seen it. So sure!" she smiled at him. He went and put the movie in the DVD player. Tori went and sat on the couch. Nick turned around and went and sat next to her. He pressed the start button. It was half way through the movie and Nick put his arm around Tori but by this time Tori was getting a little scared. She looked up at him "Why do you have so much red in this room?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know but don't worry I'm right here and it is just a movie," he said. Tori looked back at the movie. The words 'I'm right here' repeated over and over again in her head. She placed her head on his shoulder. A shoot of chills went up Nick's back when her head hit his shoulder.

"Are you getting scared?" he asked. Tori looked up at him with a look that said 'a little'. Nick looked at her. Her eyes were twinkling and her hair was nicely tucked behind her ears. She looked amazing. We stared at each other in the eyes. Nick leaned in to kiss her. Bang! The door flow open. Nick and Tori looked to see, Joe was standing there.

"Hey, sorry to just come in but Mom wanted to know if Tori wanted to stay for dinner?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. I need to call my father," Tori answered trying to hide how angry she was at Joe for entering when Nick was going to kiss her. "Do you want me to call him?"

"Yeah, that would be great you can just go to the kitchen." Joe said. Tori got up and walked out the door. Nick picked up the remote and paused the movie.

Nick POV:

"Nice job Joe," I said. I was so mad at him.

"Sorry, what did I do? Wait, were you about to kiss her?" Joe asked looking confused. I just nodded. "Oh no, I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"I know man. It was the perfect moment too. But it's ok. I will kiss her." I told Joe.

"Dude I totally know what you mean. It was like Summyr and I when Kevin walked in when I was going to kiss her." Joe told me. Summyr is an ex-girlfriend; they had dated for 3 months. They broke up because Summyr went to Australia for 4 mouths, she is still there but I think she comes back soon.

"Ok, I understand." I told him.

"So, how is your date other than I just barged in when you were going to kiss her?" Joe asked.

"I mean it is pretty good but I think she is sweet and when she put her head on my shoulder I got chills. That has never happened with any other girl." Nick explained. At that time Tori walked back into the room.

Tori's POV:

When I walked out of the room I took my cell phone out of my pocket. I went into the kitchen. I started to dial my house number when I noticed there was a woman in the room. She turned around. She had brown hair that was curly; she also had brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a red short sleeve t-shirt that was cut in a v shape around the neck.

"Hello, you must be Tori. I'm Denise, Nick's Mom." She told me as she walked over to me, and shook my hand.

"Oh hello, it is nice to meet you and you have a lovely house." I said to be polite.

"Why, thank you. I thought you were watching a movie." She said.

"Yeah we are. I'm just calling my father because Joe said I could stay for dinner." I explained to her.

"Ok I'll let you make a phone call to your father." She said as she turned around to get something out of the refrigerator. I finished dialing my number and pressed send. It rang three times then someone answered.

"Hello you have reached the Kingerton residence. Who would you like to talk to?" Isabelle answered the phone.

"Hey Isabelle it is Tori. Can I talk to my father please?" I said, but in the background I heard yelling. "Who is yelling?"

"It is your mother and father. I'll go tell your father you're on the phone."

"Wait I want to talk to my mother since she is home." I told her.

"Very well. Hold on." She told me. I heard the yelling stop and my mother came to the phone.

"Hey Sugar Plum. How is my angel?" she asked.

"Hey Mom, I'm great, but I missed you. I can't wait to hear about England." I told her. I could tell Mrs. Jonas was listening because on the word miss she stood up tall.

"Ok but when you get home. So what do you want?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could eat at Nick's house tonight?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I really want to talk to you and your father and I have news to tell you and your brother," she said.

"Ok Mom," I said in a disappointed voice.

"Honey I will come pick you up at 5:45 ish." She told me.

"Ok Mom I'll see you then. I love you, bye." I said.

"Bye Honey. I love you too." I hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jonas but my Mother came home today from a month and a half business trip so she said I had to eat at home, but your dinner smells great," I told her.

"Oh, ok Tori. Does your Mother go away a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah, she does and when she is home we spend a lot of time together." I told her with a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry, but who answered the phone?" she asked.

"Oh it was Isabelle!" I told her. "She is like a second Mother to me."

"Is she your sister?"

"No she is the maid." I told her.

"Ok well you should get back to your movie and tell Joe to come help me with dinner."

"Ok and my Mother is coming to pick me up at 5:45."

"That sounds great," she said. I turned around a walked back into the TV room.

Normal POV:

"Hey, I'm back," Tori said as she entered the room. Joe and Nick were sitting on the couch. "Joe, your Mother wants you to help her with dinner."

"Ok. Are you staying for dinner?" Joe asked as he stood up.

"I can't because my Mother just got back from England and she was gone for a month and a half." She told them. Nick was disappointed.

"Oh ok I'm going to help my Mom with dinner," Joe said as he left the room. Tori went and sat next to Nick, he put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder. Nick started the movie up again.

"I really wish I could stay for dinner," she said.

"Yeah, me too, but it is good that your Mom is home," he said.

"I guess so, she is coming at 5:45." Tori told him. Nick looked down at his watch. It said 5:15. The movie ended 20 minutes later. When it was over they got up and went up stairs to Nick's room. Frankie was sitting on his bed with his laptop. He looked up when Tori and Nick entered the room.

"Hey Frankie! This is Tori." Nick said. Frankie got up from his bed and went over to Tori.

"Hi Tori, I'm Frankie," he said as he put out his hand. Tori took it and shook it.

"Hello Frankie. It is so nice to meet you." Frankie took a step back and ran passed them to go downstairs. "He is so cute."

"Yeah Frankie is really cool. He gets a little shy but it is cool," he said. "How'd you like the movie?"

"It was good."

"Yeah, so does your Mom go away often?" he asked as they went and sat on his bed facing each other.

"She does. The longest she has been away is about 3 months. When she is home it is good to see her and we do stuff that I can't do with my Dad. I am used to her being away. The first time she went away was for about 2 weeks and I missed her, but I kinda am used to it. What about you? Does your Dad or Mom go away for work?"

"Well my Dad went away once but it was only for about a week but he never did it again because he missed us to much," he said

"Yeah sometimes I feel like she puts work before me and Aaron." She told him.

"Nick, Tori's Mom is here." Mrs. Jonas yelled up stairs.

"Coming!" Nick yelled downstairs. They got up and went down stairs. Tori saw her Mother and she was wearing a purple top and jeans.

"Mom," Tori yelled and went and hugged her Mother. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to honey." She answered. They broke apart. "So who is this?"

"Mom this is Nick and Nick this is my Mother." Tori said.

"It is so nice to meet you! You can call me Nancy." She said as she shook Nick's hand.

"It is nice to meet you. This is my mother, Denise," he said.

"Hello you have a very nice daughter," Denise said. Tori smiled and looked at Nick.

"Nick when you come to the party I have a pool so you can bring your bathing suit and tell your brothers. Ok?" Tori told Nick.

"Honey we have to go. Say goodbye." Nancy said.

"Bye Nick." Tori walked over to him and hugged him. When they let go, Nick kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Tori I'll talk to you later. I'll see you Monday," he said as he waves. Tori and her Mother walked out the door and waved to them. Nick went and shut the door.

Tori's POV:

He kissed me; I can't believe he kissed me! I got into the front passenger seat and my mother sat in the driver's seat. I turned on the music. My mom had the Jonas Brothers CD in the player. I turned the music up, but my mom turned it down when we were on the road.

"What you do that for?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk. So how have you been?" she asked.

"Really good and I met a boy," I said in a sarcastic way.

"I know you met a boy, so where did you meet?" she asked. Here come the questions.

"Mom, I met him at the Jonas Brothers Concert and he is-" my Mother cut me off.

"Nick Jonas, I knew he looked familiar and I had seen him before. Nice Job!" she said. We drove into the drive way. When we stopped I got out the car and ran to my room. I had just got in there when Aaron yelled up to me.

"Hey Tori dinner is ready." Aaron yelled. I walked downstairs. "How was your date?"

"Oh Aaron, it was good." He gave me a look. "Nothing happened."

"Ok I believe you. Now let's go to the table," he said. We walked into the dining room. I took a seat close to the door. My mother and father were sitting across from each other. I sat across from Aaron. The food was already on the table.

"Dinner looks great!" I said. There was steak, rice, peas, and bread. We had skim milk for our drink. We all got what we wanted. I had a piece of steak, a little bit of peas and rice.

"So mom, how was your trip?" Aaron asked.

"It was great. The sights are really different and the roads are really bendy. Also the chocolate is to die for. I brought some home too." She explained.

"So Tori how was the date?" Now my father wanted to know.

"It was really fun. He showed me his house, which was cute. Then we watched The Village which was good. I met his family but I didn't meet the father." I told them. Then my Dad started to talk about his work so I just ignored him. When dinner was over we went in to the living room.

"Ok your Mother and I have to tell you something," my dad said.

"What is it?" I asked hoping we were getting a new pet or going on vacation to the Bahamas.

"Well your Mother and I have decided to get a divorce." I froze, my smile faded and the tears came before I could stop them.

"Why?" I asked as I started to sob. Aaron came over to me and just hugged me.

"Things just aren't working out," my mother said. I broke away from my brother and ran upstairs. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I fell on to my bed and just cried. I finally picked up my phone. I was going to call Nick.

Normal POV:

I dialed his cell still crying. Nick was sitting at the dinner and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out.

"Nick, no phones at the table." Denise said.

"I know. I wanted to see who it is," he said as he looked down at his phone. It said Tori's Cell. "Mom it is Tori. Can I answer it?"

"Yes but tell her we are having dinner," she said. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello."

"Nick." She sobbed.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked.

"My parents sob are getting asob divorce," she cried. Nick knew he had to see her.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?" he asked. Denise gave him a look.

"Yes sob please." She cried.

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said then hung up the phone. Tori just cried on her bed till he would come.

Nick's POV:

"Nick, what do you mean you will be right there?" his Mom asked.

"Mom, I need to see her. She just found out her parents are getting a divorce." I told her. Her expression changed completely.

"Oh no, Kevin go get the car started and bring your brother to her house." She said. Kevin got up and went to get his car keys while I got my jacket. We were at her house in 10 minutes. I ran out of the car and rang the door bell. Nancy answered the door.

"Hello Nick, but this isn't the best time right know." She said.

"I know but Tori called me and she wanted me to come over." I told her. She let me in the house. It was huge.

"Isabelle can you take Nick's jacket and bring him to Tori's room?" she told a lady. They had a maid. She took my jacket and led me up two flights of stairs. We went in to the second door on the right.

Normal POV:

Tori looked up when the door opened. She got off her bed. Nick went over to her and just hugged her. She was still crying but on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"shhh. It is ok I'm here. Don't worry it will be ok." He said in a smooth, calm voice.

"I just sob didn't see sob this coming." She said.

"I know, shhh." He was still hugging her. After 15 minutes she finally kinda stopped crying but tears kept on falling down her face. They let go of each other. Nick whipped away the tears from her face. His hands were on checks. They looked at each other. Nick moved in closer to her. His lips lightly touched her lips. She put her arms around his neck. When they broke apart Nick looked down at her.

"I hoped that helped," he said to her softly. She smiled up at him. She leaned in to kiss him again but at that moment there was yelling from down stairs. Tori's parents were yelling at each other. Tori let go of Nick and fell on to her bed. Nick went and sat next to her.

"It is ok I'm right here," he said to her. She leaned over and hugged him.

"I know that is why I like you so much." she said. Nick smiled.

"I like you too," he said. She let go of him. There was a single tear coming out of her right eye. Nick lifted his hand and whipped it away. She just kissed him. There was a knock at the door. The door opened and Aaron was there. They had broken apart a little too late. He saw them kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five: You're a Good Person

Normal POV:

"What are you doing!?" Aaron yelled. The yelling downstairs stopped. There were shuffling feet. Tori's parents ran up into Tori's room.

"What is going on?" Mr. Kingerton asked.

"This weirdo is kissing Tori." Aaron yelled. Tori stood up.

"He is not weird at all. He is nice and sweet and he was here for me. I can't take all this yelling!" she yelled. She walked passed her parents and brother. Nick stood up and followed her.

"Tori wait up!" Nick yelled she didn't stop. He ran after her. She ran to the last level and ran out the door. Nick followed her. She ran to the end of the road and sat at the curb. Nick ran up behind her and sat next to her.

"Why do they fight? Why is life so complicated? And why did you follow me?" she asked as she started to cry again.

"I don't know why they fight. If life wasn't so complicated we wouldn't have just kissed and I followed you because I'm here for you like I told you. You just need to trust me," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. She looked up at him.

"You know, I'm glad I called you," she said.

"Tori! Tori! Tori! Where are you?" Aaron yelled from the front door of his house.

"Nick, can I ask you something?" Tori asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He looked down at her. Her eyes were twinkling because she was crying.

"Can I go over your house? So I can get away from my house for a bit." She asked. Nick couldn't say no to her.

"Yeah I'll go call Kevin and he can come get us," he said as he took his cell phone out. He hit speed dial 5. It started to ring. Tori stood up and started to walk. Nick went after her and held her hand.

"Hey Nick!" Kevin said.

"Hey Kevin, can you come pick us up?" Nick asked.

"Us? Like you and Tori?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, Me and Tori. Can you come get us, please?" Nick begged

"Yeah sure, where are you?" Kevin asked.

"We will meet you at the park." Nick said.

"Ok I'll be there. Bye." Kevin said.

"Alright bye Kevin and thank you." Nick hung up the phone. "He will be here." Nick said as he looked at Tori. They walked over to the park and sat on a bench.

"You know, you mean a lot to me," she said as she put her head on Nick's shoulder.

"You mean a lot to me too," Nick said. There was a honk. Kevin was sitting in a car. Tori lifted her head and stood up. Nick stood up too. They went over to the car. Nick opened the passenger door and let her in the back seat. Nick shut the door and got into the front seat.

"Everybody buckle up," Kevin said. They buckled up and they rode off to the Jonas' house. No one talked but Tori was silently crying in the back seat. Nick turned around to see if she was ok.

"Hey, it is going to be ok. Don't worry." Nick said. "I'll be right here." When they got to the Jonas' house they went to the TV room where Joe was playing video games against Frankie. "Hey guys I brought Tori over because she wanted to get out of her house." Nick explained.

Joe stood up and paused the game and went over to Tori and hugged her. Tori hugged him back. "Hey I'm really sorry about your parents." Joe said as he let go.

"Thanks Joe I just don't really want to talk about it. Is that ok?" Tori asked.

"Yeah that is totally cool. Do you want to play video games?" Joe asked as he sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah but be prepared I'm pretty good." Tori said. The order on the couch was Nick, Tori, Joe, and then Kevin. Frankie sat on the floor in front of Joe. Joe beat Frankie. When Tori played Joe she was having so much fun she forgot about everything. She beat him by 16 seconds. "Any one care to race against me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I do," Kevin said with a smile on his face. Joe traded seats with Kevin. "Ready?"

"You bet." Tori said. They started to race. They were half through the race.

"Nick, I can't lose to her. Do something!" Kevin said.

Nick got an idea. "Ok." Nick started to tickle her.

Tori was laughing uncontrollably. "Nick stop! I'm going to lose." She let go of the controller and Joe grabbed it and played for her. Tori had fallen on the floor but Nick didn't stop tickling her. He loved her laugh, it was so cute. "Nick!"

"What is going on in here?" Nick's Father was standing in the door way. Nick stopped tickling Tori.

"Hey, Dad this is Tori. Tori this is my Dad." Nick said as he stood up. Nick put his hand out to help Tori up which she took.

"Hi Mr. Jonas. I'm Tori. It is nice to meet you Sir." She faked a smile. Seeing a parent made her think of her parents. She just walked up to him and hugged him. Mr. Jonas was taken aback but hugged her too. While they were hugging Mr. Jonas mouthed to his boys 'Is she ok?' Nick shook his head and mouthed 'her parents are getting divorced.' He just nodded. Tori let go of him and wiped a tear away.

"You're a good person and it was nice to meet you." Tori went and sat next to Kevin. Nick followed her and sat next to her.

"Bye kids. Frankie you should go get ready for bed," Mr. Jonas said. Frankie got up and hugged his brothers and Tori saying good night. Frankie left the room with his dad. Nick put his arm around Tori. Shortly after, she fell asleep.

"Hey I'm going to go to bed," Joe said and stood up. "What are you going to do with Tori?"

"I'll probably carry her to the guest room," Nick answered. Kevin went and turned off the TV.

"I'll help you. Lets go." Kevin said as he opened the door. Nick picked Tori up and hoped she wouldn't wake up. The three boys walked up stairs. Kevin opened the door to the guest room while Joe moved the covers on the bed. Nick laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. Joe and Kevin left the room. Nick kissed her lightly on the forehead. As he left the room he turned the lights off and shut the door. He then went to bed.

Next Morning:

Nick got up at 9:36 A.M. He went to see if she was still asleep. She was laying there fast asleep. Nick shut the door and went downstairs to see what his Mom was making for breakfast.

"Hey Mom. Good Morning," Nick said giving her a hug.

"Morning what time did you bring Tori home last night?" she asked. Nick froze.

"Umm well she is kinda upstairs in the guest room," Nick said waiting for her to explode.

"What do you mean kinda upstairs? Nick did she stay the whole night?" She asked as she gave him a look.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just that she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I carried her to the guest room and Kevin and Joe helped." Nick explained.

"Nick, where did you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept in my bed. What are you making for breakfast?" Nick asked.

"I'm glad you slept in your bed and I'm making waffles," She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok thanks Mom I'm going to go back upstairs to wake Tori and tell her breakfast is ready," Nick said as he left the room. He walked up the stairs to the guest room. He opened the door. She was still fast asleep. "Tori it is time to get up," he said as he lightly touched her arm. She moved and faced the other way. Nick walked around the bed and laid on the bed next to her. "Hey it is time to get up, my mom made waffles."

Tori open her eyes. She looked up at Nick. "What time is it?" she asked and then yawned.

"It is almost 10 o'clock." He said. Tori sat up really quickly. "What is it?"

"Oh no, I've never stayed out the whole night and not tell my parents, but it isn't like they are together," she said.

"Hey it's ok. Let's go downstairs and have some waffles," Nick said. She nodded and got out of the bed. Nick got off the bed and walked around. He took her hand. They walked downstairs. Joe was sitting at the table with his waffles.

"Good Morning! How was your sleep?" Joe asked.

"Good Morning Joe! My sleep was good. I did wake up a few times but I'm fine. You seem to be wide awake."

"Yeah I already took a jog around the park and back," he said. Nick and Tori took the seats across from Joe and ate their waffles in silence. When they were done they moved their plates to the sink.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Nick asked Tori.

"Yeah I would like that. Let me just go get my shoes." Tori went up to the guestroom and got her rocket dog shoes and put them on. "I'm ready."

"Ok let's go. Joe, tell Mom that I'm out for a walk. Bye." Nick yelled to the kitchen where Joe was sitting. They stepped out into the bright sunlight. Nick shut the door and took Tori's hand. "So how did you like playing video games with my brothers and I?" Nick asked as they stepped out the driveway and headed to the park.

"It was really fun but you didn't let me beat Kevin, which I could have done if you didn't tickle me," she said.

"You mean like this?" Nick asked, as he started to tickle her again. She started to laugh.

"Nick! Stop! Nick!" she laughed. A police car passed by, where they were standing.

Nick stopped and Tori still was laughing. When she stopped they had reached the park. "Let's see if you can get my." Tori ran over to the swings, Nick chased after her. Tori got on the swing. "Nick, push me!"

"Ok I'm coming," Nick said. He started to push her higher and higher.

"Look at me. I can fly!!" Tori yelled.

"Tori, you are a little too high!" Nick yelled up at her.

"Alright, I'm stopping!" she yelled back.

"Ok, be careful." Nick told her. She stopped and jumped off the swing. "Come on, we should get going. It is," as he looked at his watch, "11:30."

"Yeah we should then. Your brother can drive me to that place I call home," Tori said, Nick just laughed back at her. They held hands and started to walk back to Nick's house. They were half way to his house when a police car stopped next to them.

"What is going on?" Nick asked Tori. She shrugged her shoulders. The police man stepped out of the car.

"Hello," he addressed Tori. He had a photo in his hand. "Are you Tori Kingerton?"

"Yes, why?" Tori asked.

"You were reported missing this morning, who is this man?" he asked.

"I was reported missing? Wait, was it my parents?" she asked.

"I asked you a question. Who is this man?" he asked again.

"It is my boyfriend," Tori answered.

"I'm Nick Jonas." Nick told the police man.

"Ok don't move. I need to tell the station that I found you." He turned his back on Tori and Nick.

"Oh no my parents called the police. I'm so grounded," Tori said.

"Come here," Nick extended his arms to hug her. She hugged him. "I will come with you to the station. I'll be right there." Nick whispered in her ear. They broke apart. She shook her head.

"You have done too much I could never ask you to do more then you have," she said.

"I will come with you," Nick insisted. She nodded her. The police man turned around.

"Ok you need to come with me," he said.

"I only go if Nick comes too," Tori said.

"I can't do that," he said.

"Then I'm not going with you," Tori said as she grabbed Nick's hand.

"Fine, get in the car," he said as he opened the backdoor to the car. Tori got in first and Nick followed in the car too. They drove to the station in silence. When they got there Tori's parents and brother were waiting outside the station. Tori looked at Nick.

"Wish me luck," Tori said with a sad face.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry," Nick said.

"Ok," she said as she opened the door and walked out. Her family ran over to hug her.

"Oh honey we were so worried about you. You should have called," her Mother told her. By that time Nick was out the car and just kinda standing there watching his girlfriend.

"I know I'm so sorry, I was just really mad," Tori told her family.

"Where did you go?" her Dad asked.

"I went to Nick's house," as she pointed behind her to indicate Nick. "I just had to get my mind off some things."

"I think I'm going to have a word with that boy," Aaron said through gritted teeth. He started to walk towards Nick.

"No," Tori stepped in front of her brother. "Don't hurt him. He was there for me. Just don't hurt him, please," Tori said as she widened her eyes.

"Ok I won't hurt him," Aaron said. Tori gestured to Nick to come over. Nick walked over to her. He put his arm around her. "So, what did you do with my sister last night?" Aaron asked.

"Well my older brother, Kevin came and picked us up and we played video games and Tori fell asleep. So, I didn't want to wake her. I carried her to the guest room and she slept in there and I slept in my room. In the morning we had waffles and then went for a walk to the park and on the way back to my house the police guy stopped us. And that is what happened," Nick explained.

"So, that is it. Why didn't you think of calling my family to tell us she was ok?" Aaron asked.

"Well, she was really upset, and if she had called, she had called, but I didn't know," Nick told him.

"Ok guys I'm ok. I just got mad and didn't want to go back to the house. Aaron I'm truly sorry. Do you forgive me?" Tori looked up at her brother. He nodded. Tori went over and hugged him. Nick felt his pocket vibrate. He answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said as he took a few steps back.

"Hey Nick, where are you?" Joe asked.

"Oh I'm at the police station," Nick answered.

"What did you do?" Joe asked as he was getting angry.

"Well, Tori's parents called the police and I came with her to the station," Nick explained.

"Ok well Kevin is going to pick you up because we need to go to some recording place."

"Oh ok I'll see you then. Bye." Nick hung up the phone. He walked over to where Tori was standing with her family.

"Nick, thank you for watching Tori last night," Nancy said.

"Oh yeah it was no problem at all. It didn't bother me or my family," I told her. There was a honk from the back of them. Kevin and Joe were sitting in Kevin's car. "Well I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Nick," Tori went over and hugged him goodbye. "Bye, thank you so much," she whispered in his ear. He let go of her.

"No problem, Bye. I'll see you at the party on Monday," Nick said and waved. He jumped in the car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Nick's POV:

When I got in the car Joe and Kevin were talking.

"I can't believe her parents called the police," Joe said. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Nick. Yeah but you know Mom and Dad would have done the same if one of us went somewhere and not told them," Kevin said.

"I thought I told you her parents didn't know," I said.

"No, we didn't," Kevin said. I could tell that he was mad. He looked in the mirror to look at me. I looked out the window so I didn't check his eye. I hate disappointing my brothers.

"Hello," Joe said. I looked over to see my brother. He was talking on the phone.

"Hello Joe. It is Summyr I'm back!" I could hear her through the phone.

"Oh hey. How was your trip," he said. I could tell in his voice he was excited.

"It was really fun but I couldn't stop thinking about you," she said. All I was thinking is she talks extremely loud on the phone even though she doesn't when you talk to her face to face.

"Yeah same here. Do you want to get back together?" He asked.

"Are you serious! Of course," she was yelling now.

"Ok I'm going to Nick's girlfriend's party so do you want to come?" Joe asked.

"Nick has a girlfriend and I would love to come," she said. Kevin turned into the parking lot.

"Ok I'll call you later because were at the recording studio. Bye," he said.

"Goodbye Joseph," she said. Joe hung up the phone.

"What am I the no date Jonas?" Kevin asked.

"I guess," I said. We got out the car laughing. We went into the recording studio. We listen to our songs and we had to see if we wanted to change anything. Nothing really needed to be changed so it didn't take long.

"Kevin we need to find you a girl," Joe laughed.

"Well, when I find the perfect girl I will ask her out but I don't know when I will find her," Kevin responded.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I said.

"Hey do you think Tori will care that I'm bringing Summyr?" Joe asked.

"Probably not I heard that half her grade was going and then her brothers grade you have a whole grade of kids there. Do you think one more person will matter?" I asked.

"Good point," Joe said. We drove home. We had dinner and then I watched TV till I went to bed.

Tori's POV:

I waved to the car as it turned out the station. I turned to my family they were all staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing alright lets go," Aaron said.

"Yeah ok," I said. When I went to my Fathers car I was relieved my mom had gone to a different car. She wasn't coming home with us. I got behind the drivers seat. We listen to the radio on the way back home. Aaron started to sing. "Aaron don't sing."

"So what not like anyone cares," he said.

"I do so be quiet," I said.

"Fine," he said.

When we arrived back home I went into the pool to relax. I got bored so I started to do laps. I'm a pretty good swimmer. I did 20 laps back and forth then I got tiered. I went to my room and got cleaned up. I turned on my computer. An aim popped up on the screen.

Volleyxball92: hey Tori!

JBluvR: hey Rachel. Whats up?

Volleyxball92: nothing really. r many people coming Monday?

JBluvR: yeah… and guess who is coming.

Volleyxball92: idk the Jonas Brothers? Jk

JBluvR: Rachel they are coming. Nick is my date!

Volleyxball92: r u serious?

JBluvR: Yeah.

My phone went off. I didn't recognize the number but I picked up.

JBluvR: brb

"Hello," I said.

"Hey it's Joe," he said.

"Oh hey, this is a surprise. So what's up?"

"Well, can I bring a date to your party?" Joe asked.

"Joe you have a girlfriend. I'm impressed. You can bring her," I laugh.

"Thanks so much. I know you two will be good friends. I'll see you on Monday. Bye," he said.

"Bye!" I hung up the phone.

JBluvR: back

Volleyxball92: what was it?

JBluvR: It was Joe, he called.

Volleyxball92: Joe Jonas? The famous Joe Jonas.

JBluvR: Yeah he asked if he could bring a date to the party.

Volleyxball92: oh

JBluvR: that means you can't hook up with him.

Volleyxball92: Yeah I know but there is always Kevin… right?

JBluvR: yeah I think so.

Volleyxball92: I g2g bye c u monday

JBluvR: Bye…

"Tori time for dinner," my dad yelled.

"Coming." I went down stairs we were having hamburgers. My dad and Aaron talked about sports. The whole dinner I was thinking of who Joe was dating. After dinner I went to the library to get a new book I had finished The Outsiders. I started a series called The Clique. I read half the book and fell asleep in my close at 1:34 A.M.

**Alright that chapter was short but that's ok… Review! I would put uo chapter 7 till I have enough reviews aka 5.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Party

**Ok so here is the party! Hope you like it R&R**

Morning of the Party:

Tori's POV:

When I got up the decorators, caterers, and entertainment were all at my house getting ready. I had a bowl of cereal. At 10:00 A.M. my mom came over. She was avoiding my Dad. It was weird they usually are laughing but I guess they forced it for me and Aaron. I pushed that thought out of my head before I started to cry. I went to my room and looked at my aim. There were about thirty people, whose away message said: Getting ready for the Party! ). I changed mine to say: PARTY!! Getting everything in place. Later… (and if you weren't invited srry). I smiled. I got a pair of shorts and a blue tank top with a red bikini underneath my clothes.

I love telling decorators what to do. They always put the streamers up wrong. So I yell at them. After three hours every thing was perfect. I went around the house to make sure every thing was in place. The party started in 20 minutes. The streamers were hung everywhere, the balloons were bunched in three and in every corner in every room (but the bathroom), there were confetti bags at the ceiling ready to drop on my word or my brothers, we had the bounce house in the back yard, and the party hats and party horns are set up on a table when you walk in. There are three long tables in the back yard with food on it. We had 20 circular tables set up where people can eat. I stepped outside. I heard the doorbell. It was party time!

Nick's POV:

The morning of the party I got up very late. It was about 12 o'clock. I woke to Kevin staring at me. "What are you doing?" I asked as I turned over on my belly.

"It is time to get up, it is almost noon," he said as he shook me.

"What!?" I sat up and my head collided with Kevin's. "Ouch," I said as I rubbed my head.

"Hey that hurt, you have a hard head but the party starts at 1:30 and it is noon, so get up!" Kevin said as he left the room. I got up and took a shower. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a Rolling Stone shirt. When I finally went down stairs it was 12:45. I got my bathing suit and towel and put it in the back of Kevin's car. We had to pick Summyr up on the way to Tori's.

"Do you think she'll like my outfit?" Joe asked as we got into the car.

"What are you, a girl? And most likely she will," Kevin said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm a girl… Just kidding," Joe said with a smirk on his face. I laughed.

"Joseph is there something we don't know about you?" I asked. Joe turned around and gave me an evil glare which I returned right back at him.

Kevin stopped the car. "Joe we're at her house."

"Here I go," Joe said. He got out the car and went to the front door. I crawled to the front seat. Joe rung the door bell and turned to us and gave the thumbs up. Summyr walked out the front door and gave Joe a huge hug. She was wearing denim shorts and a shirt that said I know your thinking of me but don't have to deny it. When they let go of each other, Joe grabbed her hand they walked over to the car.

"Hey Guys! Long time no see," Summyr said as she got into the car.

"Hey Summyr, it great to see you. I haven't seen you since…a long time." I said.

"Yeah I missed everyone so much," she said.

"How was your trip?" Kevin asked.

"It was amazing! The animals were so cute and the food was unbelievable," She said.

"I love that place," I said. We turned down the road at Tori's house and there were lots of cars parked on the road. I heard a groan.

"Why are we going to Aaron's house?" Summyr asked.

"It is the party we are going to," I said.

"But I used to date Aaron. I broke up with him and a week later you asked me out and I haven't talked to him since," she explained.

"Oh this will be so awkward," Joe said.

"Yeah you think," she said as she put her head on Joe's shoulder.

"If he does anything I will beat him up," Joe said. Kevin found a parking spot and we walked to the front door. I rang the door bell.

Normal POV:

There were already over 100 people at the party. Isabelle answered the door. Joe and Kevin were staring around like there was no tomorrow. Nick and Summyr walked in like they lived there.

"Nick!" Tori yelled as she ran across the room (she had to dodge people) she hugged Nick. "Hey Summyr I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah I'm Joseph's date," she said as she smiled.

"Hey Tori," Joe said. "Like my date."

"Well I know her," Tori said as she laughed.

"OMG is that the Jonas Brothers?" someone yelled, everyone turned.

"Ok on my count of three run to the hall and first door on the right," Tori whispered. "Look a Hippopotamus!" she yelled and pointed, "Three!" they sprinted to the room. Kevin was the last one in the room. "Shut the door and lock it." Kevin did as he was told. "I'm so sorry it was probably one of my friends."

"It's ok," Nick said.

"Yeah it's ok, we don't care," Kevin said. "This is a nice room, what do you use it for?"

"Oh it is just the video game room. My brother mainly uses it. We don't like having people in here during parties," Tori said. They could hear yelling. "Do you want me to see what that is?"

"Yeah," Joe said.

"I'll go with you and we will call you from out there," Summyr said. Tori nodded. They left the room.

Tori's POV:

"So…" I asked.

"Is your brother still a complete jerk?" Summyr asked. _That is harsh_, I thought.

"Well he is ummmm, yeah kinda, I mean he flipped out at me when he saw Nick and I kiss," I said.

"Yup, he still is a jerk," Summyr laughed. I just smiled and saw some familiar faces.

"Hey Ruth, Rachel, Megan, Kelsey, and Kara," I walked up to my friends, Summyr just stood behind me looking bored.

"Hey!" Ruth said as she gave me a hug. "I missed you even though I just saw you like a week ago."

"Yeah! Where is Sam?" I asked.

"She's not here yet," Megan said.

"So Tori, where is Nick?" Kara asked.

"He is-" I started.

"He is partying," Summyr said. I gave her a look.

"Who is that?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm Summyr, Joe's girlfriend," she said as she extended her hand. Kelsey took it but quickly let go. "My phone. Hello."

"Yeah hey it's me," Joe said.

"I know," Summyr said with a smirk on her face.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah I'll come get you and your brothers." She said.

"Ok," Joe said. Summyr hung up her phone.

"I'm going to get the guys and bring them over here," Summyr said. She walked away.

Ruth turned to me. "Do we like her?"

"I think I do, I mean she is nice," I said.

"Ok I wasn't sure," Rachel said. Her jaw dropped. I looked around. Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Summyr were walking to us.

"Hey Nick, I'd like you to meet some of my friends," I said.

"This is Ruth, Megan, Rachel, Kelsey, and Kara," Tori said as she pointed to each person. Nick was in shock. He was so mad he was face to face with Kara (his ex) at his girlfriend's house.

"Hey it is so nice to meet you all," Nick said as he smiled at each girl but he forced it for Kara.

"Hello Nick, long time no see," Kara said with an evil smile.

"Do you know each other?" Tori asked with confusement.

"Yeah we do. I'll explain later," Nick said.

"Hey I'm Kevin and this is Joe," Kevin said.

"Yeah we know. You guys rock!" Kelsey said.

"Thanks! Hey Tori can you show Summyr and I where the pool is?" Joe asked.

"Yeah but I kinda want to go for a swim too, do you mind if we joined?" Tori said.

"Ok, that is cool," Joe said.

"I'll go get my bathing suit," Nick said. "Kev can I have the car keys?" Kevin gave him the keys and Nick turned and left.

"Come on follow me," Tori said. Ruth walked next to her. Joe and Summyr were behind her. Summyr just couldn't stop giggling. The rest of the girls were behind them talking up a storm with Kevin. When they got to the pool Joe took off his shirt and jumped right in. Summyr was right behind him. There were six other people in the pool but on the opposite side.

"Are you coming?" Joe asked.

"Maybe in a little," Tori said as she lay on a beach chair.

"I'm going in," Kevin said as he took off his shirt. He did a canyon ball that splashed the girls.

"Hey!" Tori yelled.

""I'm coming!" Rachel jumped in right after him. Kelsey and Kara jumped in too.

"I'll tan with you," Megan said.

"Yeah. Same here," Ruth said. The girls sat on either side of Tori.

The kids in the pool were having a chicken fight. Joe had Summyr on his shoulders. Kevin had Rachel on his and Kelsey and Kara were cheering them on. Rachel pushed Summyr off Joe's shoulders! At that moment Nick came outside he spotted Tori on the beach chair. He went over and picked her up.

"What are you doing!?" Tori yelled.

"This." Nick walked over to the pool and threw her in!

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!"

"Oops," Nick said and jumped in the pool. Tori swam over to him.

"I hate you," Tori said with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Yeah but I love you," Nick said. Tori froze. She was not expecting that. She was only 15. She thought fast.

"I know. I do too," Tori responded. Nick leaned in to kiss her.

"Bawchicawawa," Joe said. Tori started to giggle and could not stop. Nick looked at Joe and gave him a why-did-you-do-that look. To avoid the awkwardness, Nick went under the water and got Tori on his shoulders.

"Chicken fight?" Nick asked. Tori ruffled his hair.

"I will challenge you Nicholas," Joe said. He got Summyr on his shoulders. They did this for the next 25 minutes every one was laughing and having so much fun. By that time Samantha had come and watched them. Tori looked up to see Samantha standing by the pool.

"Hey!" Tori said as Nick was splashing her. "Nick stop!" she said and giggled.

"Oh hey," Samantha said with a long look on her face.

"Samantha what is wrong?" Tori asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Sam.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Sam I know when something wrong and some thing is wrong." Tori said.

"There is nothing wrong," Samantha said.

"Sam you can tell me what is wrong," Tori said and got out the pool. "Come over here." She walked over so the other guys couldn't hear.

Tori's POV:

"Are you ok?" I asked with a worried look.

"I don't know. You are dating Nick and I really like him, and you know that," Samantha said.

"Oh no I'm so sorry. I just really do like him," Samantha said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, come with me." I said as she grabbed her arm. "Please."

"Fine," Samantha said.

Normal POV:

They walked to the pool together. They climbed up a ladder to the top of the water slide. Samantha went down first and Tori followed.

"Is she ok?" Nick whispered to Tori.

"I don't know," Tori said. Samantha started to splash Tori. Tori splashed her right back. Joe splashed Summyr and she splashed him. Everyone was having a splash fight. Nick got out the pool.

"Ok, I'm so done in the pool," Nick said.

"Yeah me too," Kara said. Kara and Tori got out of the pool.

"Hey Tori meet me in your room in about 5 minutes." Nick said to Tori.

"Ok, I'll see you there," Tori said with a smile. By that time everyone was out of the pool drying themselves with towels. "Let's go to the dance room."

"I love dancing," Joe said. They all ran into the house. The music was really loud. _Apple bottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur) the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor (she hit the floor) next thing you know shorty got low low low low low low._ "I love this song!"

"Me too! Let's dance Joseph," Summyr said and took his hand and brought him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Wow they do go good together," Kevin said. The girls giggled. "Want to dance?" he asked the girls.

"Yeah!" They all yelled over the music. Nick was left standing alone; he turned and went upstairs to Tori's room.

Nick's POV:

"Hey Nick!" someone yelled. I turned around. It was Aaron.

"Oh hey." I yelled back.

"Come over here," he yelled. I walked over to him. He was with a bunch of guys. I recognized them from school they were all football players. _Oh great._

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to let you know if you do anything to Tori I will personally crush you," he said with his muscles bulging. I was a little intimidated.

"I won't do any thing to her," I said.

"You better not," he said.

"Ok I kinda need to go," I said and walked away. _Why would he think that I would do anything to Tori? It's not like I would. _I finally got to her room I went and sat on the bed. After about 30 seconds there was a knock at the door. _She is here!_ "Come in." In walked Kara. The smile on my face fell.

"Hey Nick!" she said with a look on her face that made it seem like she was up to something.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"To see you. I miss hanging out with you," she said. She took a step closer to me. "And I like talking to you," another step. "We used to be so good together," another step closer. "What happened to us?"

"What are you talking about. I don't like you," I said. She was face to face with me. She put her finger over my lips to quiet me.

"Shhh I know you still like me," she said.

"What are you talking about. I don't like you!" I yelled at her. She moved very quickly she had put he hand around my waist and put her lips on mine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tori yelled. Tori had seen her kiss me.

**Oh Snap!! What's gonna happen?? Hahaha Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Together for Never

Normal POV:

Nick pushed Kara away. "Look Tori it's not what it looks like," Nick said. The tears were pouring down Tori's face.

"What are you talking about. You said you loved me! You also said you would always be right there! What the hell happened to all of that?!" Tori yelled. Nick walked in front of her and touched her arm. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Tori, she just came on to me," Nick tried to explain.

"Leave! Just leave! I never want to see you again!" Tori yelled.

"Tori-" Nick tried to say.

"Did you hear what I just said? I said leave!"

"Fine but just to let you know I love you, not loved," Nick said and left.

"Listen Tori-"

"Kara you leave too." Tori said. Kara left without a word.

Nick's POV:

I hate Kara! Now Tori hates me. My life now officially sucks. I need to get her back. I went back downstairs and went outside. I sat on the bench in the yard.

"Hey Nick!" I turned around it was Kevin.

"Oh hey," I said in sad voice.

"What happened? I saw you running outside," Kevin said as he sat next to me.

"I was so stupid. You know Kara my ex-girlfriend?" I started to explain.

"Yeah."

"Well I went up to Tori's room to wait for her to come up. I was there for about 30 seconds and Kara came in and told me how she liked me and she kept on getting closer and closer. Then she kissed me and Tori walked in, well yeah she told me she never wanted to see me again," I explained. I started to cry.

"Dude that stinks. Don't worry she will come back," Kevin was trying to cheer me up.

"Kevin I don't think she will. What if she never does?" I asked.

"She will. Just believe." Kevin said.

"Ok."

"Do you want to come back to the party?" Kevin asked.

"No I might later but not now."

"Ok I'm going to go back in, bye." Kevin got up and left. I just sat there and thought about how stupid I am and how to get her back.

Tori's POV:

I slammed the door shut. I felt like I could scream_. Why do I trust boys? They are so stupid and really good at breaking your heart._ I sat on my bed and cried into a pillow. Bang, the door flew open. It was Joe and Summyr they were making out. "Hello!"

They broke apart. "Oh sorry Tori I didn't-," he saw she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother. He is a cheater!"

"Nick? He would never cheat on a girl," Joe said and sat on the bed.

"Well he did with Kara!" I said.

"I don't see him doing that. I feel so bad," Joe said he put his arm around me.

"Yeah I feel so bad. I'm sure it was Kara putting the move on Nick," Summyr said.

"I told him I never want to see him again and I mean it."

"Wow, my brother is that low," Joe said.

"Apple bottom jeans boots with the fur, sorry I got into that," Summyr sang. I smiled. _Summyr is nice; she is also really funny just like Joe. _

Joe's POV:

_Wow, Nick is so dumb._

"It's ok," I whispered to Tori. I was trying to comfort her (I'm so bad at this stuff), my phone was vibrating. I took it out and answered it. "Hello."

"Joe, did you hear what happened with Nick and Tori?" Kevin said - well he kinda yelled.

"Yeah. I'm with Tori right now."

"Where are you?"

"In her room. Why?" I asked but he hung up on me.

"Who was that?" Summyr asked with a worried look on her face.

"Kevin." and right on that cue Kevin ran in.

"Tori are you ok? I feel so bad and I'm so sorry," Kevin blurted out.

"Yeah I know. I just didn't think he would do that," she said.

"I was just with Nick and-" Kevin started.

"Don't say that name to me," Tori said with fire in her eyes.

"Ok well he said that it was Kara and he feels so bad. Come here I want to show you something," Kevin said and gestured for her to go over to the window. Tori walked over to the window and Summyr and I followed. She had a view of the front yard. There was a bench with Nick sitting on it. I could tell he was crying.

"Nick barley ever cries," I said.

"I don't care he should know how I feel," Tori said. I know she wouldn't be able to forgive him; I had to think of something.

"Can you guys leave? I kinda want to be alone," Tori said and sat on her bed. I looked at Summyr and Joe and nodded.

"If you need anything, you can call me. You have my number right?" I asked she nodded. I turned to leave.

"Wait Joe, there is something I want to tell you. Alone," she said. I turned to face her and Summyr and Kevin walked out the room and shut the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When Nick left he told me something. It was I love you, not loved, and it is kinda scaring me but I don't know why."

"Don't worry, he's saying that because he still likes you," I said.

"Ok, well I want to be alone," she said. I walked out the room. I turned to Summyr and Kevin.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah we listened through the door," Kevin said with a guilty look on his face.

"Ok so I don't need to explain. I need to see Nick," I said.

"Yeah. I'll come too," Summyr said. I took her hand and took her outside. He was sitting there, looking like there is no hope in the world. He looked up. I could see the tears in his eyes building up.

"Hey man I heard what happened. That completely sucks," I said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I can't believe I lost her," he said. "Do you know how she is?"

"Yeah I just saw her, she is completely crushed. She was sitting on her bed crying last time I saw her," I said.

"I just wish there was something I could do, to get her back," he said.

"I'll think I have a plan but I will tell you later. I just need to think it out," I said.

"Yeah, Joe will think of something," Summyr said. After 10 minutes Nick was still crying but he finally stopped.

"I think we should go home," Kevin said.

"Yeah, Joe can you go tell Tori we're leaving?" Nick asked me.

"Of course, I'll be right back," I said. I ran through the house back up to Tori's room. I opened the door. She was in there with Samantha.

"Hey Joe!" Samantha said.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you we are going, I'll see you later?" I said.

"Thanks for coming. I might see you later, but thanks for being here for me," she said with a smile.

"Bye, I'm glad you're better." I waved.

"Bye!" she said.

I shut the door behind myself and I thought _I wonder why she is so happy right now. she was so sad before. Does she still like Nick? _I went back outside.

"What happened?" Nick asked when I got back outside.

"Well she said she might see me soon. I don't really know what that means. And that is what basically happened." I said leaving out that she was smiling.

"Oh that is it?" Nick asked in disappointment.

"Yeah that is it," I said.

"Ok let's go," Kevin said. We walked to the car and went back to our house.

Tori's POV:

When Joe left the room I sat and tried to stop crying but I couldn't I truly did love Nick. I sat there for about 1 minute and there was a knock on the door. _Please don't be Nick Please._ "Come in." it was Samantha. I got up and ran and hugged her.

"This is a nice welcome," she said.

"Yeah well I just really need a friend right now."

"What happened?"

"Nick and I broke up."

"No way! You two were perfect downstairs," she said.

"Yeah well I was suppose to meet him up here and when I walked in he was kissing Kara," I said tears rolled down my face.

"Wow. Are you still friends with Kara after she did that?" she asked in astonishment.

"Well I haven't really talked to her but kinda I don't really like her right know," I said.

"Yeah she is kinda a big fat girl with millions of zits and did I mention a player?" she said. I cracked up with laughter. At that moment Joe walked in.

"Hey Joe!" Samantha said.

"Hey I just wanted to tell you we are going, I'll see you later?" He said.

"Thanks for coming. I might see you later, but thanks for being here for me," I said with a smile.

"Bye, I'm glad you're better," he waved.

"Bye!" I said. _He is so nice_ I thought.

"That is sweet," Samantha said.

"Yeah do you think…"I started.

"Nick sent him?" Sam cut me off.

"Yeah I think so," I said.

"Lets look out the window to see." We walked over to the window. Joe was talking to Nick. _Maybe Nick did send him up here. _They walked away back to there car. Joe and Summyr were holding hands. I watched them walk back to their car and they drove away. I sighed.

"I wonder if we will get back together but I kinda don't want to," I said.

"I kinda want you to, but it is your choice," she said.

"Yeah I don't know," I said. Samantha's cell phone went off.

"Hello………….ok………when………..alright see you then………bye," she said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My dad he is picking me up in about 20 minutes," she said.

"Ok, do you want to go dance?" I asked. "It will keep my mind off Nick. Please?" I begged. Sam doesn't really dance that often.

"Fine but only for you," she said.

"One question do I look good?"

"Yeah you look divine!" she giggled. We ran downstairs with our arms linked. We heard the song "Our Song" _I love this song!_

Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

We danced to the music till I heard this: I told you I made dinner plans for you and me and nobody else. I lost it. I cried right on the spot. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I ran back up to my room. This time my brother followed me.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong," I said.

"Yes there is. Tell me now!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back. "We broke up. Ok?"

"That idiot!" He yelled. "I'll kill him!" He ran out the room.

"NO AARON COME BACK HERE!!" but it was too late I went to the window and saw his car leaving the drive way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**Ok so im sorry it took soooooo long to update I was just really bust but sadly this is the last chapter... : ( **

Chapter Nine: You and Me?

Tori's POV:

_Oh snap! He's going to the Jonas' house. I have to stop him. _I ran down the stairs the party was still going on. I went to find my dad. I found him.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, I need to go somewhere," I yelled.

"Honey the party is still going on, this is the place to be!" he said while he was dancing.

"Dad!" I said getting really mad

"Sorry I can't," he said. _Know I got to find a ride, who do I know besides dad…Mom!_

"Mom," I said, she was standing by the water fountain. "Mom can you bring me somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll do anything to get out of here," she said. We walked to the car in the garage. "Where are we going?"

"The Jonas' house, and make it fast."

"I thought Nick was here, so how are you two?"

"Mom we broke up," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah I know," I said. We drove into the drive way and Aaron's car was there.

"Why is Aaron's car here?" she asked. I couldn't answer. I ran out the car into their house without knocking.

Nick's POV:

When we got home I went to my room and picked up my guitar. I started to play a tune. I was trying to think of good lyrics that could express how I felt about her. I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I put my guitar down and went to the top of the stairs. I saw Aaron trying to get past Kevin and Joe.

"Let go of me!" Aaron yelled.

"No!" Kevin yelled back.

"What do you want anyway?" Joe yelled in his face. I saw Summyr down there trying to get through.

"Summyr! Come up here away from that!" I yelled. Everyone looked up at me.

"You!" Aaron yelled. He started to struggle harder from Kevin and Joe. Summyr ran up the stairs to me.

"What is going on?" I asked Summyr.

"I have no idea but he came in yelling he was going to kill you," Summyr said a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh that's not good; Joe and Kevin won't be able to hold him off for too much longer, we have to stop him." I said. At that moment Aaron lifted his arm and punched Kevin in the face. He fell on the floor. Joe fumbled his grip on Aaron and he punched him. He started to run up the stairs. I pushed Summyr out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt.

Normal POV:

Tori ran into the house. Joe and Kevin were on the floor with bloody noses. I looked up and Aaron was running at Nick.

"AARON STOP!!" Tori yelled. Nick turned his head and looked at Tori. Aaron took his chance and started to hit Nick, the punches were hard and with huge knuckles that were pounding into Nick's face. Nancy ran into the house.

"AARON CHARLES KINGERTON!" Nancy yelled at him. Aaron looked down at his Mother and sister. Tori was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. She was sitting in between Kevin and Joe trying to see if they were fine. She stood up and ran up the stairs. Nick was out cold. Summyr was crying. Tori pushed Aaron aside.

"Go home Aaron. I never want to see you again," Tori said. Aaron backed away astounded of what he did. He ran downstairs and out side to his car and drove away. Summyr walked over to Nick where Tori was trying to wake him up. Kevin stood up a little dizzy and helped Joe up too. Both boys had blood on their faces and on their shirts. They ran up the stairs. Kevin pushed Tori away. He checked for a pulse.

"Call Mom and Dad." Kevin said to Joe. Joe took his phone out.

"Mom……….I'm not fine……it is Nick………you need to come home…….actually meet us at the hospital………..bye," Joe hung up the phone. "Nancy get your car started we are going to the hospital." Nancy ran out the door. Kevin picked Nick up and carried him to the car. Joe went over to Summyr he put out her hand and she grabbed it. They ran/walked down stairs to the car. Tori got up and followed them. Kevin and Nick were in the middle seat, Summyr and Joe were in the back, and Tori was in the front seat. As we drove to the hospital Nick woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked/whispered. Tori whipped her head around.

"Hey Nick we are going to the hospital," Kevin said really quietly. Nick shut his eyes. "Nick you there?"

"Nick," Joe said leaning over the middle seat. Nancy parked. Tori jumped out the car and opened the door for Nick and Kevin. All six of them got out the car. Kevin carried Nick to the door.

"I need a doctor. Now!" Kevin said.

"You are going to wait in line with everyone else," the lady said at the desk.

"Do you know who this is? Nick Jonas!" Joe yelled at the lady.

"Oh well that changes everything," she said in sarcasm.

"Well look at him. Just get a doctor!" Summyr said to the doctor. The doors opened. In walked Frankie, Denise, and Paul (Mr. and Mrs. Jonas).

"Nick!" Denise shrieked. They ran over to their son. Frankie ran over to Joe and hugged him. Joe picked him up.

"Joe I'm scared," Frankie said with tears rolling down his face. "Joe why are you all bloody?"

"I got hit in the nose. I'll be fine," Joe said.

"Please get a doctor, my son is knocked out and my other two are bleeding from the nose," Denise said to the lady at the front desk.

"Fine!" she said as she picked up the phone. "Doctor Gregory Ring, please come to the emergency door." A doctor came to the door.

"What is it?" he asked. The lady pointed to the Jonas' family. He turned around.

"Can you help my son?" Paul asked.

"I'll take him to get an x-ray and get him cleaned up," he paged two nurses. They brought a bed in and took Nick from Kevin.

"Ok," Denise said. She turned to her sons. "What happened to Nick?" Joe and Kevin looked at each other.

"It is my fault," Tori said.

"No it's not," Joe said as he put Frankie down.

"Joe do not do this!" Tori said getting angry. "This is really hard to say but Nick, Nick, Nick," Tori said.

"Nick cheated on her," Kevin said. Denise, Paul, and Frankie were in shock.

"He what?! Nick would never do that," Denise said while shaking her head.

"Well he did," Tori said, "and my brother found out and he flipped out." Tori started to cry again. "He said he would kill Nick and drove over to your house and I got there when he was hitting Nick. I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen." No one said a word. Tori walked over to her Mother and hugged her and cried.

Finally Frankie broke the silence. "What happened when he got to our house?"

"He knocked on the door and I answered it," Kevin said. "He started to yell something and he started to run and I tried to stop. Joe and Summyr ran in and Joe tried to help but then Nick came and then he punched me then Joe and then Tori came in. Nancy was the one who stopped him."

"Oh well," Denise started.

"Mr. or Mrs. Jonas?" the doctor said.

"Yes?" Kevin said.

"Your son has a broken caller bone, a slight concussion and he has lots of cuts and bruises," he said. "He should be fine. Do you want to see him?" Everyone but Tori nodded their heads. Everyone but Tori followed the doctor. Joe stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?" Joe asked Tori. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I just don't. I'm still mad at him. I just can't face him."

"Ok I'll check on you later," Joe said and turned around and followed everyone.

Tori's POV:

I can't face him. I went and sat in the waiting room. I took my ipod and put the song I'll follow you into the dark. I also took my cell phone out and text Samantha.

_I'm at the hospital._

_-Tori_

_What happened? U ok?_

_-Samantha_

_Im fine. Nick is in a slight concussion cause of me. ___

_-Tori_

_Wow how did that happen?_

_-Samantha_

_My brother, enough said._

_-Tori_

_Omj. I'm still at the party. Your brother is here but he is in the corner talking with his friends._

_-Samantha_

_I don't think he cares._

_-Tori_

_Yeah I know what you mean._

_-Samantha_

_R a lot of ppl still there?_

_-Tori_

_A fair amount about 100 ppl._

_-Samantha_

There was a tap on my shoulder. I jumped about a mile. I turned around. It was Joe. "Hey," I said pulling a headphone out my ear.

_g2g byeee ily._

_-Tori_

"Hey."

"Nick wants to see you," Joe said.

"But I don't want to see him," I said. Joe sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please," Joe said in a sweet voice.

"Fine but if I want to leave I can leave. I have one question," I said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Is he out of the slight concussion?" I asked.

"Not really," Joe said. Joe stood up and put his hand out for me to take. I took it and he walked me to Nick's room. Nick had a sling on his arm for his shoulder and there was a deep cut on his face. I remembered my brother must have been wearing a ring. When we got there Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were next to the bed and Frankie, Kevin, and Summyr were on the other side. My mother wasn't there. Nick's eyes were slightly open. Everyone looked at me and Joe when we walked in.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"They are keeping him over night." Mrs. Jonas said. I nodded; I sat down on a chair sort of away from the bed. I didn't want to look him in the eyes. Kevin turned to me.

"Do you want us to leave?" he asked. I shook my head. I did not want to be alone with Nick. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," I said. Denise was crying while hugging Paul. She also was holding Nick's hand. Joe had his arm around Summyr.

"I think we will go get something to eat," Joe said indicating Summyr.

"I'll come with you," Kevin said.

"Yeah I'm hungry," Frankie said. The four of them left the room. It left me and Nick's parents and Nick.

"Are you ok?" I asked Nick's parents.

"I'm fine," she said. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. I feel bad for Nick but I'm really mad at him so it is a mixed emotion," I said.

"Mom? Dad?" it was Nick. He was awake and rubbing his head.

"Oh Honey," Mrs. Jonas aid. I turned around so I wasn't looking at him. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm a little thirsty but that is it," he said.

"I'll go get you some water," Mr. Jonas said.

"Tori?" _great he noticed me. _I turned around really slowly. His parents had left, it was just us.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"Can you come over here?" He asked. I got up and slowly walked over to his bed. I avoided eye contact with him. "Hey I'm sorry," he started.

"You hurt me so bad. I never thought you would go that low. I don't know what you were thinking but I-"

"NICK!" Joe yelled. I backed away from his bed and ran into Kevin. I fell on the floor.

"Sorry," Kevin said and extended a hand. I took it and stood back on my two feet and ran out the room.

Nick's POV:

"What was that about?" Kevin asked.

"I was trying to tell her I was sorry but she cut me off and told me how bad I hurt her and all this other stuff," I said. "Then you guys came in and then well you saw what happened."

"Do you want me to get her?" Joe asked.

"No I know why she left. She probably wants to be left alone," I said.

"Ok, but how are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm feeling better," I said.

"That is so good," Summyr said.

I started to cough.

"Nick, are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"I'm cough fine," I coughed. My coughing finally stopped. I cleared my throat. My mom and dad entered the room.

"Here is your water," my mom said as she gave me my water. I took a sip. Joe started to text someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"No one," he said.

"Nick I need to talk to you," my dad said.

"Yeah what is it," I asked as I sat up.

"It is about Tori," he said. _Does he know that I kinda cheated on Tori? How would he know? _

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"I know what you did," he said. _Oh crap…_

"Dad it wasn't me it was her," I started to explain.

"Her?"

"Kara, my ex."

"Oh," he said.

"She was going on about how she still liked me and she kissed me and Tori walked in," I told him.

"Ok," he said. I could tell he was disappointed.

"Sorry," I said. I took another sip of my water and coughed again.

"Are you ok?" my mother asked.

"Yes," I said.

Tori's POV:

I ran out the room. I can't do this I thought I could but I can't, I just can't. I ran to the café and got a bagel but I could barely eat. I sat at a table near the window; I watched ambulances go by with people bleeding from the head, legs, arms, stomach, and every other place you can think of. My phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Kara."

"Oh hi," I said my voice started to shake.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I kinda forced Nick to kiss me and I feel really bad," she said. I was in disbelief. "Does this affect our friendship?"

"Yes. You are the reason Nick is in the hospital and everything else!"

"Nick is in the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes," I said and hung up on her. I decided to text Joe.

_Joe, how is Nick?_

_-Tori._

I sat there staring at the phone, and pressed send. I sat there and waited for the answer. After about 2 minutes he responded.

_He keeps on having coughing attacks and says he is fine, but I don't know…_

_-Joe _

I quickly text back:

_I feel bad because I just talked to Kara and she told me that she kissed him and not the other way around… Can I come see him?_

_-Tori_

I hit send. He text back.

_Yeah sure I don't think he will care._

_-Joe_

_K, don't tell him I'm coming._

_-Tori_

_Ok…_

_-Joe_

I got up from the table and put my phone on vibrate while I checked the time, it read 8:36. I put my phone back in my pocket and slowly walked to his room.

Joe's POV:

I smiled at the texts.

"I'm kinda getting really tired I think I'm taking a nap," Nick said. _Dang it, Nick is asleep and now Tori is coming up here._

"Nick?" I asked, but he was out.

"I think I'm going to go find Nancy," my mom said. She left the room and my dad followed her. I sat on a chair and Summyr sat on my lap. Frankie was sitting on the floor with cars. Kevin was leaning against the wall.

"What are you thinking about Kev?" Summyr asked.

"Nick," Kevin signing.

"Can we change the topic?" Summyr asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Kevin said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one," she said. I laughed at her, Kevin laughed too. Nick moaned and moved. We all looked at him. Our happiness was whipped from the room. The sliding door opened. We looked at the door. Tori was standing there.

"Tori?" Kevin asked.

"Tori!" Frankie said and went and hugged her. Tori hugged him back. I lightly pushed Summyr off my lap. I walked over to her. She let go of Frankie. Frankie walked over to Kevin.

"Hey, he just went to sleep, I don't know when he will be up," I whispered to her.

"Ok can I wait?" she asked with a single tear came out of her right eye. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Yeah of course," I said. She went over and sat on the chair next to Summyr's. I walked over to Kevin.

"I thought she was mad at him," Kevin whispered to me.

Tori and Summyr were listening to Tori's iPod.

"She was. I'll show you the text's she sent explaining it," I whispered back. I took out my phone and showed this to him:

_I feel bad because I just talked to Kara and she told me that she kissed him and not the other way around… Can I come see him?_

_-Tori_

"Wow," Kevin said. "I think I'm going to run home and get my guitar."

"Ok you might want to get Nick's too, just in case," I said.

"Okay," he said and left the room with Frankie. I walked over to the girls on the other side of the room and kneeled in front of Tori.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"Hey Jude," Tori said.

"It's a classic," Summyr said.

"By the Beatles," I finished it. We laughed.

"Hey Jude don't be afraid, take a," Summyr started.

"Sad song and make it better." Tori and I joined in. "Remember to let her in to your heart then you can start to make it better, better, better, better," Tori and Summyr stopped singing. "whaaaaaaaaaaaaa." I yelled/singed. I woke Nick up.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nahhh hey Jude," Nick whispered, as he sat up. I looked at Tori she was shaking. I looked at Nick. "Tori?" he sounded really surprised.

"Look Nick I'm sorry," she said still looking at her knees.

"No I'm sorry but I thought you were mad at me," Nick said. I looked at Tori. I put my hand on her knee and gave it a little squeeze. I moved to she could get up. She stood up and walked next to his bed. She slowly moved her hand and put it on top of his hand.

"I know everything that happened between you and Kara, and I'm sorry I didn't trust you," she said slowly. I sat back in Tori's chair and held Summyr's hand.

"It's ok, but do you trust me know?" He asked as he squeezed Tori's hand. Tori nodded and started to cry. Nick moved over to the left so she could sit next to him. Tori climbed in next to him. She leaned in next to him. Nick put his head on her head and he fell asleep. Tori's eyes shut I figured she had fell asleep too.

**Awwww happy endings! Yeah so that's it I might write a sequel but I'm not sure. Im writing 4 other stories right now but I haven't posted them yet. Review. Hoped you liked it!**

**Emily**


End file.
